choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Royal Heir, Book 1 Choices/@comment-3452092-20190713171405/@comment-38452727-20190713175243
As always, since I don't want to mess with your edits I'll write here what I got: Chapter Four: Courting Crowns Choices Choice 1 * Someone at that tabloid is out to get me. * I'll show them how serious I am about producing an heir... (No effect) Choice 2 * Emerald Elegance (�� 25) (" ", +Soulmates, +Bradshaw and +Isabella) * Petal Pink Choice 3 * Being a duchess beats waiting tables. (No effect) * I was born for this life. * When no one's trying to kill me, this place isn't so bad. Choice 4 * I'm so sorry you had to wait. Please forgive us! * Your visit came as quite the surprise. Next time we'll be prepared. (No effect) * I guess they don't teach manners in Auvernal. Choice 5 * You've made a generous offer, and I'll consider it. (No effect) * Just so we're clear, I don't like you. * I probably shouldn't like you as much as I do. Choice 6 * What do you think of King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella? * What do you think of me and LI? * Is there anyone I should watch out for? (No effect) Choice 7 * My first priority is showing the world Cordonia's strength. * I want to improve life for all Cordonians. (+Royal Reputation) * It's mostly just more balls. Choice 8 * Of course, King Ernie. * Of course, King Eirik. (+Royal Reputation) * Actually, no... not really. +Impressive if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 9 * Shake her hand. (+Impressive) * Kiss it. Choice 10 * Duchess Riley Brooks. * Riley, Slayer of Enemies, Vanquiser of Foes. * Riley, the Hottest of Her Name. (+Amalas) Choice 11 * Adopt the corgi. (�� 18) * Don't adopt the corgi. Diamond Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What do you name your new corgi? Default is "Lady Lucky". " " and +Amalas Choice 12 *Sparkling Water (No effect) *Champagne Choice 13 * Am two handshakes away from pulling a fire alarm and busting out of here. * Don't trust a single one of them. * Just hope they like us. (No effect) Choice 14 * Sneak for some alone time with LI! (�� 20) * Stay at the ball. Diamond Choice 2 (Hana) * Bubble gum? (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Cookies and cream? Diamond Choice 3 (Hana) * Give her rum raisin. (No effect) * Giver her lemon sorbet. Diamond Choice 4 (Hana) * Feed Hana the ice cream. * Let the ice cream 'slip' too... (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Hana) * Thought you'd never ask. (Path A) * Think we should stick to the ice cream. Diamond Choice 6 (Hana) (Path A) * Guide Hana's hand to my chest. * Guide Hana's hand lower. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Hana) * A ridiculous amount of kisses. (+Soulmates) * Someone to remind you how incredible you are. " " " " if you got ?? Royal Reputation and at least 1 +Bradshaw ? " " if you got ?? Royal Reputation and at least 1 +Isabella ? " " if you got ?? +Amalas. " " if you got ?? Royal Reputation. Choice 15 *Barely. *We showed them all what Cordonia is made of! *I'm really only thinking about ways to steal a kiss from you right now. (No effect)